


The Gay Messiah Is Coming

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: Bite Sized Fics [49]
Category: Hanson (Band), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Wedding Planner, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Bottom Zac, Brothers, Churches & Cathedrals, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Community: comment_fic, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Flirting, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Jealousy, Lunch, M/M, Male Slash, Past Daryl Dixon/Jesus, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Rimming, Slash, Top Jesus, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8216557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: Zac has somehow talked himself into going with Taylor on a gig at the next wedding he was planning and he absolutely hates it. For a lot of reasons the top being how early he had to be awake. But somehow by the end of the day he doesn't think the day or going along was such a bad thing after all.





	1. Jesus Christ That's A Lovely Face

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cozy_coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/gifts).



> This was supposed to be a one-shot but grew a bit long and so now I am splitting it into two parts. The second part will have the comment_fic prompt which I am filling in it. 
> 
> A fill for this prompt from comment_fic: Any, any/any, He is the type of man who can fuck my brains out at night and make me chocolate chip pancakes in the morning; I'm keeping him! (TFLN)
> 
> Story Title comes from Gay Messiah by Rufus Wainwright and Chapter Title comes from Jesus Christ by Brand New.
> 
> Also I guess this fic is also sorta for my friend Bethany who is going to have to wait on the Zac Hanson/Jesus ship aka Zeus in my other Hanson/TWD series. Hopefully this will tide her over for awhile ;).
> 
> Trigger warning I guess: Zac has some thoughts of Jesus that could I guess be labeled Sacrilegious.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: Zac paused at that as he just eyed the man, his brain trying to process the information he had been given.

Zac shot daggers at Taylor as they sat in the small booth at the downtown coffee shop in the middle of some city in Georgia and he drank the coffee Taylor had ordered for him. Coffee that Taylor said would make him feel better and less grumpy and Zac wasn't sure that was true.

Zac hated coffee so in the end he was sure the coffee was just adding an extra layer to his grump.

"So remind me again why we're sitting in some coffee shop in Georgia for at seven am on a Saturday?" he asked in between sips of the steaming nasty black drink that he was really only drinking to make his brother happy. "I'd much rather be in bed still sleeping."

Taylor only laughed at Zac and again Zac shot him daggers, hopefully this time glaring much worse.

"We're here because I have a wedding to get too at eight and if you forgot, you offered to help me last week. To see what it was like being a wedding planner," Taylor spoke with a smile on his face that was much to bright for this time of the morning and Zac wondered just how much coffee he had, had to drink.

Rolling his eyes though Zac took a few more sips of his own coffee, "I only agreed because I was drunk and heartbroken," he reminded Taylor knowing if he hadn't been drunk or heartbroken he probably wouldn't have offered. "Hell I was probably hungry too and only offered because I was thinking of all the reception food I could get."

"Oh yes, how can I forget you were heartbroken," Taylor muttered out sarcastically. "And very drunk and probably thinking of food. But listen I don't care why you did it. Being out today will do you some good. Keep you from moping around our apartment like the lazy bum you have been since Kate called off your engagement."

Zac once again rolled his eyes though he knew this time he couldn't argue with Taylor. He did still mope around the apartment and it was because of his broken heart. One that Kate had given him when she called off their engagement.

"You'd mope too if you ever lost Natalie," Zac sighed mentioning the woman Taylor had been dating for years and who also lived in the apartment with him and Taylor. 

Natalie was also Kate's best friend and maybe seeing her every day was one reason it was hard to move on from Kate. Because he still had a semi reminder of her when he looked at her best friend every day.

"Luckily for me I won't ever lose Natalie," Taylor smiled again as he finished his coffee. "Because Natalie and I are in it for the long haul even with no plans to ever get married. It's not my fault you tend to go for people with commitment issues."

"I don't go for people with commitment issues," Zac defended as he blushed because he didn't or at least he didn't try too.

Taylor only laughed as he shook his head, "Besides Kate there was also Carrick who left you when you mentioned moving in together. Then way back in high school there was Marion who ended things after two weeks because she felt you two were moving too fast. Face it baby brother, you go for people with commitment issues," he shrugged as he stood from the table. "Now come on or we're going to be late to the church and the last thing I need or want is Maggie Greene rimming me a new asshole. She's a fucking a bridezilla as it is and I feel so sorry for her future husband Glenn."

"Yeah yeah," Zac grumbled as he too stood from the table, picking up his cup which was still half full of the nasty drink known as coffee and on the way out the door he trashed it.

Hoping to god he never needed coffee as a wake up again because he never wanted to wake up at such an ungodly hour thanks to his drunken mouth getting him in trouble.

***

Two hours later, Zac closed his eyes as he sat slumped in a seat near the back of the church. His last look at the clock on the wall told him it was a little before ten and the wedding was to start at twelve so they still had a bit more to do.

Or more like Taylor had more to do while Zac just sat here on this seat and tried to sleep. He had tried helping once when Taylor needed him to run and get some last minute flowers but that had backfired when Zac had gotten the wrong flowers and Maggie's maid of honor Lori had, had an allergic reaction.

Her face swelling up so bad that she had to be taken to the hospital and maybe Zac had been the one who got a rimming from Maggie then so Taylor had seen it fit to separate the two. Telling Zac to just go somewhere far, far away while he dealt with things and Zac wasn't complaining, especially since Taylor had also promised him that once the wedding started he'd drive him back to the apartment before coming back to get things ready for the reception.

It was the one bright side to his mess up, the fact that he'd get to go back home earlier than he would have before and maybe he could have a few drinks and drown himself in his video games.

Not allowing himself time to mope like Taylor said he did because he wanted to prove Taylor wrong for once. Wanted to prove he could go one day without moping.

Hearing someone clearing their throat, Zac opened his eyes and the moment he did he almost swore he was staring into the face of Jesus, literally and figuratively.

The man sorta resembled Jesus in his long hair and beard so he could literally pass for the biblical figure. But besides his literal looks he almost looked like a god..a god on legs who had the best pair of blue green eyes that Zac had ever seen and Zac felt his cheeks getting hot when he realized he was just staring at the man.

"Yes?" Zac finally asked as his blush grew because no man since Carrick had made him react like this. Like someone with a crush.

But apparently Zac had a crush at first sight with this Jesus like looking man. A man who he wouldn't mind getting on his knees for and praying too, while his mouth was around his dick.

"This seat taken?" the man asked with a quirk of his eyebrows and Zac shook his head no as he scooted over some so that the man could sit down beside him.

"You a friend of the groom or the bride?" Zac asked as he looked at the man curiously wondering just what side the living embodiment of Jesus was on for this wedding.

"Neither," the man laughed which now made Zac quirk his own eyebrows in curiousness. "Used to date the bride's baby sister's new boyfriend though."

Zac paused at that as he just eyed the man, his brain trying to process the information he had been given. 

"The blonde girl with the killer baby blues is old enough to date?" he asked knowing she had looked about sixteen and if she was dating anyone who this man had dated in the past she had to be well past sixteen or it would probably be bordering on statutory rape or something.

Of that he felt sure at least.

The man nodded his head with a smirk, "She's nineteen now," he said as he locked eyes with Zac. "So yeah she's old enough to date and she stole my boyfriend from me last year. Got Daryl right where she wanted him and just trapped him in her web."

Listening to the man talk, Zac finally smirked as it seemed his brain came to a realization. Something it was slow in today, probably because of it's early wake up call.

"So you came to the wedding all dressed in your best suit to try and make this Daryl guy jealous?" he asked though it was more of a statement than a question.

The man nodded his head almost sheepishly, "Probably a bit petty of me but everyone deserves one chance to be, right?" he asked with a bit of laugh. "Name's Paul Rovia by the way."

"Zac Hanson," Zac introduced himself to the man who he now knew was named Paul. "Brother of the wedding planner," he revealed just wanting to let him know he hadn't revealed his secret for why he was here to anyone close to either party getting married today.

Paul smirked again at that, "Didn't know wedding planners had a bring your sibling to work day."

"They don't," Zac blushed as he looked away from Paul. "Mine just wanted me to learn the ropes and so here I am," he shrugged not wanting to reveal the whole lengthy reason he was here. 

Before Paul could reply back though the front door of the church opened and Zac watched as another long haired guy who could maybe pass as Jesus but not as good come strolling in, coming to a stop when his eyes landed on the place where Zac and Paul were seated and just from the look the man was giving him and then to Paul, Zac got a distinct feeling this was the man named Daryl who Paul was here to make jealous.

"Paul?" the man asked sounding a bit shocked.

"Daryl," Paul replied sounding happy to see the man and maybe he was. If he was trying to make him jealous then he must have loved him to some extent still, regardless of the man having left him for a girl who looked a bit too young.

Daryl walked a bit closer to where Paul and Zac sat, his face showing confusion now. "What are you doing here?" he asked his voice going soft since he was a bit closer.

"I was invited by Glenn's mom," Paul shrugged his shoulder's and if Zac was a gambling man he'd put money on the fact that he was lying. "I'm a regular in their pizza shop now and she's been taking the karate classes I teach to seniors," he spoke and his words now made Zac look at him curiously.

It seemed this Jesus looking man named Paul clearly had a bunch about him that Zac wouldn't have guessed, just like the karate thing.

He was like a tiny small bean and yet he did karate and for some reason Zac found it kind of a turn on.

Turning to look back at Daryl, Zac saw that the man looked skeptical, like he too knew that Paul was lying and he was probably debating on calling him on it. 

"And this is your date?" he asked as his eyes landed back on Zac with a touch of venom in his voice that even made Zac slightly scared because while Paul was tiny Daryl was not and Zac was sure that Daryl could probably literally tear him apart and Zac loved having all his limbs in one piece.

Though he probably wouldn't have minded Daryl tearing him apart in other ways but he'd keep those thoughts locked away for the time being. 

Especially since Daryl's ex gave him much better dirty images, images that probably weren't the best in the world since he was in a church and Zac was a bit shocked he hadn't been struck dead by lightning yet just for how much he had compared Paul to Jesus.

Before Zac could open his mouth to object to Daryl's words though, Paul beat him to the punch.

"Actually, yeah he is my date," he spoke with a nod of his head, his words coming tumbling out with ease and shocking Zac.

"I am..." Zac squeaked out sounding unsure before clearing his throat and giving Daryl a smirk when he saw him glare just a bit more. "I am," he repeated sounding a bit more firm and sure in his words. "I'm his date."

Daryl only grumbled out something unintelligent at that before turning and leaving and after he had left he couldn't help but lean back against the seat and laugh, Paul soon joining him and neither probably knew why they were laughing just yet but the laughing did seem to be helping Zac.

It was the first time he had laughed since Kate ended things and it felt good to know he could still enjoy laughing.

"You know you didn't have to go along with my lie," Paul spoke once their laughter died down some. 

Zac only shook his head, "I wanted too though just so I could see your ex glare more," he admitted not wanting to say out loud that Paul's ex being so angry was kind of a turn on for Zac. "Anyway I was thinking you could repay me after the wedding and take me out for lunch?" he asked with a casual smirk playing on his lips now. "Pretty sure I heard my brother saying the food at the reception is all vegan and sugar free and my stomach hates the sound of both."

Paul laughed once again before nodding his head, "You have a deal then Zac. Lunch will be on me."

Smirking more Zac couldn't help but stare at the man and maybe well maybe he was reconsidering his stance on being here at this wedding and his drunken mouth.

Maybe it had paid off in the end. After all he had a lunch date with a hot man who resembled Jesus and maybe if he played his cards right, he'd also have his mouth around the man's cock by the end of the night.


	2. Better Pray For Your Sins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This whole chapter is basically PWP. I'm not sure I exactly like the ending but it is what it is *shrugs*. I hope ya'll like it though :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "You like having someone be rough with you?"

Zac chewed his lip nervously as he walked behind Paul as they made their way to Paul's apartment. It was now going on eleven at night and they had indeed gone to lunch after the wedding just like they had gone for drinks after lunch.

It had been over drinks where Zac's mouth may have gotten a bit loose and he had admitted to all his sexual Jesus imagery and he had been shocked when Paul had said that maybe they could act upon Zac's fantasies. Of him being on his knees and blowing him while he prayed to Jesus with his mouth like that.

Though in the end especially on the cab ride here to Paul's place, Zac suspected Paul had only taken him on the offer because of the pain of seeing Daryl today and well maybe it had been awhile since the man got laid and in the end Zac wasn't complaining.

He hadn't been laid since Kate even if that was recent and maybe a good fuck would help him to stop feeling so sorry for himself. Would help him move on from the girl who had hurt him.

Not to mention Paul was very attractive and Zac just shamelessly wanted the other man to fuck him even if now that it was slowly becoming even more of a reality of happening he was getting nervous.

Second guessing how good he was because he and Kate had been exclusive for awhile. There had been no one but her and what if he was a bit or a lot rusty at having sex with someone new? Someone who he'd probably never see again after tonight.

Coming out of his thoughts finally as they went inside of Paul's apartment Zac felt himself blush as Paul turned to look at him curiously after the lights were turned on.

"Cat got your tongue?" Paul asked a bit teasingly as he arched an eyebrow.

Shaking his head, Zac felt his face get hotter as his blush deepened, "No, why would the cat have my tongue?" he deadpanned showing that he too could be just as teasing as the other man when he wanted to be.

"Because you've been silent ever since we got a cab back to my place," Paul smirked as he stepped a bit closer to Zac. "Was kind of scared the cat had taken your tongue and ran. Which would have been sad as I want your tongue for other things tonight Zachary."

At those last words Zac couldn't help the moan he let out as once again he was flooded with thoughts of blowing Paul. Thoughts of being on his knees as he would be if he were praying and yeah Zac was sure he was going to hell.

Thinking of Paul with religious terms but then again Paul looked like Jesus so maybe God would let him off a little easy.

"That thought turn you on?" Paul asked his voice taking Zac away from his dirty images that had built in his head. "You getting to use your tongue on me?" he asked as he now came to a stop directly in front of Zac. "Your tongue swirling around the head of my cock as you suck me like the eager little thing that you are."

Again Zac let out a moan as he nodded his head, "Already got me hard just thinking about it," he admitted as his eyes slowly moved to his jeans were a bulge was visible. "Thinking of how you'd taste and how I'd tease you."

"Is that so?" Paul asked as he inched his face a bit closer. "Guess you'll have to catch me first," he smirked before offering Zac a wink and moving away.

Letting out a groan Zac followed behind the other man until they made it to a bedroom and once they reached it he almost ran into Paul after he had came to a stop in front of the bed.

"Looks like I caught you," Zac laughed though in all actuality he had almost fallen on the attractive quasi Jesus look alike. "So can I start that taste test with a bit of teasing now?" he asked and this time he was the one who leaned in closer, his face now just inches away from Paul's.

Which being this close to the other man gave him a good view of the man's eyes which were a weird blue and green mixture and maybe Zac could drown in them because they resembled a beautiful bright ocean. An ocean he'd willingly drown in.

Paul smirked as he locked eyes with Zac, "Looks like you did," he said before finally closing the gap and kissing him and as they kissed Zac felt his eyes flutter shut.

An action that had never happened before to him when kissing anyone and one that made him feel a bit like a chick in some romance novel or romance movie.

Which was how he'd describe Taylor usually and not himself so he wasn't sure how it sit with him that right in this instant he was taking on the traits of a chick in either of those things. Maybe he really had spent too much time with Taylor today.

That had to be what it was.

Though Zac didn't have much time to ponder those thoughts because as the kiss between him and Paul got a bit deeper, Paul fell back onto his bed and he brought Zac down with him and it was only when they reached the bed with Zac hovering over Paul that Zac pulled away from the kiss.

Only long enough to remove both their shirts which he did in a hurry before going back in for another kiss. This kiss more hungry and passionate than the last one. As well as maybe having a bit of tongue because Paul's tongue had somehow found it's way into Zac's mouth and Zac wasn't complaining about it one bit.

Instead he found he wanted more. He wanted as much of Paul as he could possibly get.

Letting his mouth move from Paul's he couldn't help the smirk as he heard Paul whimper. Though the whimper's soon quieted down when Zac's mouth reached the other man's neck and he began to kiss and suck on the skin there.

Almost wanting to leave a mark on Paul's body. Let people think he belonged to someone even if he'd never see Paul again.

Hell maybe Daryl would even see it and get more jealous. Especially once he knew it came from the man who had been with Paul at the wedding.

It was an image that seemed to spurn Zac on then as he deliberately worked to leave a mark on the other man's skin. A mark that hopefully would be seen and could maybe just maybe make Daryl jealous because even if he never saw Daryl or even Paul again it seemed Zac liked the idea of making Daryl jealous.

After all Daryl semi deserved it if he left Paul for a girl who looked like jail bait and was probably far too innocent for a man who looked rough around the edges.

A man who had clearly lost his mind if he though the blonde girl was anywhere near as attractive as what he had originally when he had been with Paul.

If Zac had been in Daryl's shoes he knew what he would have done and he wouldn't have been with no Beth Greene. He would have stayed with Paul and he would have been satisfied more than likely.

But then again maybe his hormones were talking right now. Maybe he was letting his dick do all the thinking for him. That had to be the case in the end.

He, Zachary Walker Hanson, was thinking with his dick instead of his brain and he probably had been doing that for the better part of the day. At least ever since the walking Jesus on legs known as Paul had sat down beside him and gave him tons of naughty images.

Images that he was well on his way of making reality.

Coming out of his thoughts though, Zac moved his mouth away from Paul's neck, letting his lips slowly and maybe a bit teasingly go down his chest. His mouth eventually going to one nipple which he began to suck on.

An action that made the other man moan and buck his hips. Letting Zac feel his matching erection and as their hips moved into each other and he also got a kind of satisfaction from that.

Knowing that he was as wanted as much as he was wanting. It was nice and maybe it was also something he had been second guessing for the last few days after Kate.

Wondering if anyone would truly want him or if anyone had ever truly wanted him. That maybe he had just been fooling himself and he was neither lovable or attractive. But right now he wasn't second guessing anything. Zac knew just how much he was wanted.

Which was enough for now, enough to let him continue what he was doing which was removing his mouth from the nipple he had been sucking on and working his way over to the other. Letting his teeth nip the little bud slightly and earning him a loud moan from Paul.

"You like that?" Zac asked as he moved his mouth away from the other nipple. "Being bit," he said with a tiny smirk. "You like having someone be rough with you?"

"It's kind of always been a turn on," Paul admitted with a smirk of his own. "I'm not a delicate little flower Zachary," he spoke with a laugh.

A laugh that did things to Zac.

Zac only continued to smirk as he offered Paul a wink. "I never said you were," he told him before putting his lips back against Paul's body and he continued to trail his kisses down.

Going lower and lower until he reached the waistband of the other man's pants and it was only then that he moved away wordlessly. Letting his hands work on removing them and his underwear. Soon leaving Paul naked below him and all Zac could do then was admire his naked body.

A body that really did belong to some god and Zac wasn't sure what he had done personally that was so good but he was glad that the gods had smiled in his favor and let him see this body naked.

It truly was a divine sight in the end.

"You're body is truly marvelous," Zac stated honestly as he let his hand reach out and wrap around Paul's cock, stroking him slowly. 

Hearing a moan come out of the other man's mouth and again feeling satisfied.

"I..I don't think anyone has ever called my body marvelous," Paul replied as he moaned again, his hips bucking up slightly as Zac's hand movements got a bit faster. "You may have been the first to do so."

Smirking at that revelation Zac wasn't sure why but he felt his cheeks getting hot and he knew he was blushing and again he was feeling like a chick in the romance genre of things.

"Guess someone is always the first to do everything right?" Zac asked as he cocked his eyebrow. "And I was the first to say you're body is marvelous," he said before locking eyes with Paul as he slowly removed his hand from Paul's cock.

Letting his mouth take it's place instead and as they kept eye contact, he got a thrill out of watching as Paul's mouth dropped open, his hips once again bucking which made his cock go a bit deeper into Zac's mouth.

After that, Zac let his eyes fall shut as he began to move his mouth up and down Paul's length. Enjoying the taste of his skin and the bits of precome that were against his tongue.

It had been so long since he sucked a cock. More than likely the last time being when it was Carrick but here and now, sucking a cock again. It was like getting back on a bike that he knew how to ride like an expert. Even if he had never rode this specific bike before.

Which was probably a weird analogy, comparing Paul to a bike but Zac was a weird person so he had excuses in the end.

Feeling Paul's hand tangle into his hair though Zac opened his eyes again as he moved his mouth faster. Listening as Paul began to moan loudly. His hips soon bucking up and making his length go farther in Zac's mouth.

Though Zac wasn't complaining. Over the time with Carrick he may have learned how to deep throat because Carrick may have had a particular interest in it. Which maybe over time Zac had learned to like and so he could handle a cock as far into his mouth as it could go.

But of course Zac wouldn't say that out loud. He may have been fucking Paul just hours after meeting him but he didn't want it known how much of a freak in the sheets that he could actually be.

"I'm close and if you want to get fucked you better stop," Paul warned and his words made Zac move his mouth off the other man's cock and instead he moved back up.

His lips going back to Paul's as they kissed again and this time as they kissed Zac was stripped out of his pants and boxers too and he moaned into Paul's mouth as their cooks brushed together softly. His hips moving up because he wanted more contact. Needed more contact.

Like his body was addicted or something which maybe it was or maybe he was. Him or his body or both. Zac wasn't sure which at all it was. 

Feeling Paul move away from the kiss Zac pouted slightly which caused Paul to laugh.

"You're cute when you pout," he stated as he leaned in to leave a very brief peck on Zac's lip. "But turn over. I have other ideas right now than kissing those amazing cock sucking lips that you have."

Obeying what Paul had asked of him, Zac turned over and the moment he did he only had to wait a few minutes to find out why he had been asked to turn over.

A shiver running down his spine when he felt Paul's hands on his ass cheeks slightly pulling them apart as his tongue began to lap at Zac's hole and the sensation from that was enough to have Zac moaning though the moans sounded more like whimpers. His hips slowly beginning to rut into the mattress.

This was all new to him, something not even Carrick had done when they had been together and of course none of the females he had dated had done this either and he almost wished he had, had this done to him before now.

Because damn did it feel really good and the good feeling only got better as Paul added a finger inside of him. His finger and tongue now working almost in time with Zac's hip rutting. As if he wanted to tease Zac maybe. Give Zac a taste of what his cock would be like by using his finger and his tongue in the very place that his cock would be soon enough.

Though Zac knew Paul was going to have to stop soon or he was going to come even before the other man's cock was inside him and soon he voiced as much. Telling him that and his words making Paul move away at least briefly.

Brief enough that Zac wanted to whimper again though he didn't get a chance too because soon enough Paul's cock was at his entrance and instead of whimpering Zac moaned out loudly as he entered him.

Zac's hands gripping onto the sheets as he felt Paul began to move inside of him. Going at a pace that wasn't too fast or too slow and one that Zac couldn't complain with.

It was a pace that he himself began to match and as he did the room began to fill with the sounds of both their moans and the sound of their skin moving against each other. Which was sort of erotic in a way. A really good way.

But soon enough Zac found himself reaching his peak and Paul followed not far behind. Though both stayed still for the longest time. Just catching their breath and basking in the afterglow of sorts.

"You know," Paul stated as he moved off Zac, going to lay beside him. "I think I am going to make you chocolate chip pancakes in the morning for that good fuck."

Smirking at Paul's words Zac looked over at him, "That sounds like a plan," he spoke as he continued to smirk. Already seeing the text that he'd send Taylor in the morning. A text that would probably say that Paul was the type of man who could fuck his brains out at night and make him chocolate chip pancakes in the morning and maybe just maybe Zac would keep him.

Which probably proved Taylor's point. He moved too fast when it came to relationships.


End file.
